Love Words
by Leenh
Summary: Jack was up to something new. He just got a new guitar and developed a new hobby in singing. Fluff. Boy x boy.


**Title: Love Words**  
**Disclaimer: ROTG © Dreamworks.**  
**I used a Japanese song's english lyrics to make this fic, but I cut a bit of the lyrics. The real song's name is Ai Kotoba by Hatsune Miku, if you're interested in listening to it. It's really good!**  
**this is a pretty long one-shot fluff**

**Warning: boy x boy. don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack was sitting on a tree branch, writing something on a piece of paper. What was it that he was writing?  
"This one is no good either." He crumpled and tossed the paper away, let it carried by the wind. If North found out about this, he was so going to get into the Naughty List again.  
Recently he had been practicing the acoustic guitar he got from North on Christmas. He was really thankful that the Russian Santa had given him something that he always wanted.

He came to Jamie for advice, and luckily Jamie could help him on how to play the guitar. Of course the boy only gave Jack a guitar lesson book that his father owned. But that was enough for him to learn by himself. He was practicing his voice too, without any of the other Guardians noticing. No, Sandy was the only one that knew about Jack's new passion.  
"Don't tell the others, 'kay?" was what the white haired teen said to him. Sandy was always good at keeping secrets, and sometimes the golden man helped him when Jack needed inspirations by giving him good dreams. Letting him sleep for a while to get the right words to write.

Yes, he was writing a song lyrics. A love song, to be precise. And he was going to sing it to Bunny after he finished it.

"No. This one is lame." He tossed another matted paper and ruffled his own hair. "Aah I can't get it right!" he sighed.  
He put his pencil between his nose and mouth, looking up to the dark but starry sky as he thought of fine words to write.  
"I got it!" He wrote the lyrics on a new piece of paper, carefully not to make any mistake.

Bunny let out a long, deep sigh. He wanted to see Jack. He wanted it now albeit he was working on painting the Easter eggs. He didn't have to paint it now, actually. Easter was long over, he could just laid back and enjoy being at his lover's side. But he was perplexed by Jack's attitude after Christmas. He seemed to eschew from him, and everybody else.  
He wondered what was he up to.

_**In all of my lifetime, these favors I will not forget**_  
_**They are locked up deep down inside, hidden with these secret feelings**_  
_**I tried to put them into a song, these words of love I sing: "Love is ten-fold: Thank you so much"**_

Jack proudly said the words he had written down on the paper. He thought that the first verse was good. It was not like him to say good things. He usually only said sarcastic ones. But he wanted to express the way he felt about the Pooka, and this was a great chance for him to show how deep was his love.

_**It's about me, it's about you, about romance, it's about love, about liking, about hating**_  
_**I'll sing it all to you**_

He wrote the second verse. It was short, but Jack wanted Bunny to remember it.

_**Right now, I am in love with you**_  
_**I mean that I'm in love with you**_  
_**Or rather, I am in love with you**_  
_**And somehow you love this foolish me**_

_**You give me all your love**_  
_**And all of your affection**_  
_**For listening to this song, and for crying at it**_  
_**Thank you so much**_

He just put all the things that popped into his mind. He wrote this "Love Words" with a genuine heart.  
He loved his fluffy grey fur, his beautiful green eyes, his gentle voice, his salmon-pink colored nose, and his long, sharp bunny ears. Jack loved everything about him.  
Not just physically, but also something else that made him wanting more of him.

_**This gratitude I feel, conveyed through song and through verses**_  
_**I've crafted it throughout my life, one day it will be sent to you**_  
_**I want these feelings to reach you**_  
_**From here on out I'm in your care, please treat me kindly.**_

His feelings for Bunny were true. No one could replace him. No one.  
He wanted to thank him for being there whenever he needed him. He wanted to thank him for protecting him. He wanted him to know that he was really grateful.

_**It's about me, it's about you, about romance, it's about love, about liking, about hating**_  
_**Is it still not enough?**_

_**Then,**_

He looked up at Sandy who was delivering dreams all around the village from his golden cloud.  
He flew, guided by the wind, and in no time he was right beside Sandy.  
"Hey Sandy, sorry for disturbing you but, what do you think about this?" The teen asked and gave the silent man his paper. He felt a little bad for disrupting Sandy from his job.  
The little man just smiled warmly at him before he stopped spreading golden sand for a while and started reading Jack's half done song lyrics.  
Sandy's eyes wide open with astonishment. He looked back at Jack, nodding merrily and gave the winter spirit a thumbs up with his free hand.  
Jack couldn't be more happier! He thanked him for sparing some time on his busy schedule just to read his lyrics, and flew away to his favorite tree.

_**"What was it you ate yesterday?" **_  
_**"What was it you did?"**_  
_**"And how often was it that you thought about me?"**_  
_**Why won't you ask me questions like these? Answer me that!**_

He continued to write up the lyrics. This wasn't like him at all. But he did want Bunny to ask him those simple but meaningful questions deep in his heart. He would feel like Bunny actually cared and thought of him all day.

_**"What was it you ate?" ...Stupid.**_  
_**"What was it you did?" ...Stupid.**_  
_**"Somehow, it seems I completely forgot all about you." ...Stupid.**_

He chuckled at his own written love lyrics. _It's weird and… stupid_, he thought. But he continued it anyway.

_**I think that I love you**_  
_**No, wait, that's actually a lie**_  
_**Right now I'm truly in love with you**_  
_**I just can't bring myself to hurt you**_

_**But I am so in love with you**_  
_**I love you with all my heart**_  
_**I want to laugh together with you**_  
_**As you say, "So there was a song like this."**_

He loved him. He really really loved him with all his heart. He didn't want to be apart from him.  
Jack really wanted to finish it as soon as he could, he really wanted to meet Bunny, snuggle into his thick and warm fur.

_**You who is very much like me**_  
_**Me who is very much like you**_  
_**We are so alike yet so different**_  
_**We're different so that makes us alike**_

He remembered that they used to be rivals. They would fight over small things. He even recalled when he collected children's teeth with Tooth, Sandy, North, and of course, Bunny.  
Jack didn't want to lose, so did Bunny and the others although they knew it wasn't a race. He just didn't like to lose, exactly the same with Bunny's mind. Jack was cold, and Bunny was warm. They were different and that made them alike.

_**I'll never stop saying "I love you."**_  
_**These feelings will never stop growing, oh**_  
_**From me, to you, so many that I'll keep sending**_  
_**These are my love words.**_

"DONE!" The Guardian of Fun shouted happily like a kid getting an ice cream. He finished the song lyrics and already composed the melodies indeed.  
He really liked it, and he hoped Bunny would like it too.  
Jack took his new guitar, played it as he sang along until he thought it was perfect. It wasn't so bad for a beginner.

Sandy completed the area and was about to move to another village when he heard Jack's singing voice. He decided to came down to Jack and hear it directly.  
"Ah, hi Sandy!" He smiled and waved when he noticed the Guardian of Dreams was coming down to meet him. "I finished the song!"  
"But I want to sing it to Bunny first. Sorry, Sandy. I promise I'll sing it to you, North and Tooth later!" Jack smiled once again.  
Sandy just giggled silently and gave the winter spirit a wink before going to another village to deliver good dreams. He was probably saying "Good Luck!".

* * *

"Kangaroo!" Bunny's ears twitched by the sound of none other than his lover. He smiled gently to the smaller man figure on the tree.  
The younger spirit stepped down to the ground near where Bunny was standing, brought with him his acoustic guitar and his staff.  
"Welcome back, Frostbite." The Pooka leaned down to meet his face and gave him a soft peck on his cold lips.

"I've been lonely, ya know." He hugged him tightly, Jack couldn't hug him back because his hands were holding his precious items.  
"I miss you too." Jack chuckled a bit, "By the way, there's something I want to show you."  
The over-sized bunny released his embrace and a questioning look could be seen from his face.

"This." Jack raised his right hand a bit, showing his guitar off.  
"That?" Bunny looked puzzled.  
"Yes! I'm going to sing something for you." He said cheerfully as he sat down on the nearest rock, put his magic staff aside.  
"Oh yeah? What song is it?" He gave Jack a challenging look, he had never heard the winter spirit sing except the Christmas' songs in North's Christmas party.  
"Just listen, and don't laugh!" Bunny sneered and nodded.

Jack took a deep breath and then let it went out slowly as he placed his left fingers on a G key, and his right hand held the picker.  
He was utterly nervous, he gulped before started playing the intro of the song.

Bunny stared and listened carefully like he was a judge from Australia's Got Talent, that made Jack became even more anxious.

But Jack gained his confidence back, he was just too dizzy to think about anything else. He concentrated on his new-found song.

Nevertheless, the song ended and Jack was singing fine. It wasn't bad, but nothing compared to professional singers.  
Jack laughed awkwardly at Bunny, keeping his head down because of embarrassment.

"That was… Beautiful, mate. Thank you." The Pooka smiled to the younger Guardian, erasing his own tears that threatened to fall.  
"That's how I feel about you, Bunny." Jack replied with a weak smile.

Bunny sat beside him, stared at his crystal blue eyes. Jack blushed and glanced around, trying to avert his gaze from Bunny.  
"Look at me, Frostbite." His words were enough to make Jack stared back at his emerald green eyes. His heart was thumping crazily and he was sure that Bunny could hear it.  
"I love you too." Jack's heart felt like stopping for a mere seconds. The world seemed to stopped because of the four magic words Bunny just said.  
The Guardian of Fun was still in a state of shock, he didn't know how to react even though it wasn't the first time he heard those words coming from the Pooka's mouth.

Leaning extra close to Jack, he locked his furry lips to cold ones. Jack was surprised by the sudden kiss and it brought him back from his own thoughts. He replied to the kiss, abandoned his guitar to his side and cling onto the older Guardian's neck, whispering three words,  
"You're my everything."

* * *

**thanks so much for reading this fic!**

**so what's your opinion about this one? review, please?**


End file.
